PowerPuff Love
by BigBlueBubbleCandyAngel
Summary: The boys return to the girls, but with Bubbles mad at Boomer and Buttercup over Butch, how will it work? And when the girls get kidnapped, what will happen? Read to find out! NOT FINISHED YET! SORRY!
1. So We Meet Again

**Me: Heyy! Its me, and here is my VERY FIRST PPGS AND RRBS FANFIC! YAAAAAAAAY! **

**Anti-Me: No one cares you sissy!**

**Me: Hey, don't call me a sissy, sissy!**

**Anti-Me: Sissy!**

**Angel-Me: Guys, cut it out would ya?**

**Me: Yes ma'am…**

**Angel-Me: (whispers to Anti-Me) BTW, I think Butch is weird!**

**Butch: Hey watch your language you- Oppsie!**

**Buttercup: (rolls eyes) Butch, shut cha mouth would ya! (slaps Butch)**

**Butch: (feels face and then tries to kiss Buttercup) C'mere ButterBaby!**

**Buttercup: (glares at Butch) Butch, don't you dare!**

**Me: CUT IT OUT BUTCH! I AM CALLING YOUR MOM!**

**Butch: (stops frozen in the spot about to kiss Buttercup) Wha…**

**Buttercup: (smirks) Haha!**

**Me: You know I'll be telling Professor too!**

**Butch: Oooooh! (goes up to Buttercup and puts arm around her) I am only kiddin'.**

**Buttercup: You better be! And take your arm away!**

**Butch: Yes honey (takes arm off Buttercup and looks down)**

**Anti-Me: Nevermind those two, they get along perfectly, mostly…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone except some random people I made up! **

**Oh, and the Girls and Boys are like 14 now, so like a bigger version of all of themselfs, OK? OK!**

**ENJOY!**

**(BUTTERCUP'S POV)**

Man, I HATE science! I mean, I am a superhero! I won't _need _science when I getolder! But Blossom may. Bubbles may not know what science is.

OK, Im sorry! But the girl has an IQ of a toothbrush! No joke! Ask her a question and she will reply:

"Pimple Squeeze Pie! EEW! That sounds so gross!"

Its ANNOYING! Not gross!

Anyway, Blossom WILL need it! She has a brain like that one guy! The guy who had a really big brain! You know who Im talkin bout- OOF!

Dangit! I looked up to see the most oddest thing! A real cute guy! :)

They have NO ONE worthy of me here! But this guy is just WOW!

"Are you OK?" the Mysterious Boy asked.

Wait! I knew that voice!

"Butch? Butch Jojo?" I asked, squinting at him.

His eyes got super big, "No, I dropped that 'Jojo' thing a while ago. Wait how do you know me?"

I slapped my head. Omigod, was he serious? I haven't changed at all! Bubbles has tried, its just no use! Im unchangeable!

"Butch, its me, But-"

"Wait! Don't tell me! I'll guess!" He put his hand to his chin and started to think. "Hey! I know you! Your Brute! Right!"

"Oh, HECK TO THE NO!" I rolled my eyes then brushed by him, "Just so ya know, my names Buttercup."

"Wow, funny, I used to know someone named Buttercup! She had two sisters named-"

"Blossom and Bubbles?" Omigod, this was hilarious!

"Ya! You heard of them?" He had a look on his face which meant he really had no clue who I was.

"Yes, I know them, after all, IM THEIR SISTER!"

"Wow!" Yes, he got it! "I didn't know they had TWO BUTTERCUPS! That must get confusing!" He is sooooo clueless!

"Yea, really confusing, CYA!" I scooted past him and into my next class.

**(BUBBLES POV)**

I am soooo happy right now! Hee! The sky is blue (my fave color) and the birds were a chirpin' and- OOF!

I looked up to see… Boomer?

"AH! BUBBLES!" He screamed and ran off.

Oh, he was NOT leaving me so easily! "Come back here, Heart-Breaker!" I ran after him.

No! Bubbles! I swear I didn't do it! I love you!" He screamed back.

OK, your probably wondering WHY I am chasing Boomer through the halls, right? Right. Well, it all started the last time I saw him…

**(FLASHBACK FROM 3 YEARS AGO)**

"Hi Boomer!" I skipped over to him.

"Huh, oh hi Bubbles!" He hasn't looked up at all.

"Are you OK? Ya seem kinda distracted." I said sweetly.

"Yea, I think so." He sounded as if I was annoying him.

Brat (my arch enemy) walked up. "Hi Bubble Butt! Hi Boomy!" Boomy?

"Hi Brat!" He beamed at her.

What was going on?

"Oh, Bubbles, I forgot to tell you, I am in love with Brat!" Boomer said excitedly.

I was crushed. Me and Boomer had ALMOST kissed! And I thought we were meant to be!

"Don't be such a baby, Bubbles!" Boomer said when I started crying.

I flew home, and haven't seen him sense… well, he called a couple times, but I didn't answer! HMPH!

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

I jumped on Boomer, bringing him to the ground.

"Bubbles, you don't understand!" He said.

I used 'Sonic Screech' on him, he did the same, and they hit each other, booming off to the sky! I used my (my own special move I learned last month) 'Bubble Blow' and he was soooo shocked! He didn't see it coming! It was priceless! HEHEHE!

"Bubbles, who you saw that day was not me!" Boomer seemed desperate.

"Oh really! Thats just what my last boyfriend said, right after I saw him kissing Lizzy MacBird!" I used 'Sonic Screech' again. It hit him this time! OH YEA!

"No, really! It was Cooper! (BTW, he is Anti-Boomer i made up who has a crush on Bubbles) I swear! I hate Brat's guts!"

"I need more proof!" I said and flew up to the top floor of the school.

**(BLOSSOMS POV)**

"42! Its 42! DUH!" I said to Mr. Lambot.

"Very good Blos-" The intercom interrupted him.

"Mr. Lambot?" Ms. Suz said on the intercom.

"Yes?"

"A new student is joining you today sir. He's on his way."

"Lovely!" Mr. Lambot was really excited. REALLY!

Just then the door flew (literally!) open. All eyes were on the door, we looked up to see the most handsom guy EVER! For them

He had red hair, like mine, but unlike me, he had red eyes (ooh, creepy!). He was wearing a red t-shirt and red shorts along with a red cap (what is this dude and red?).

Some "Ooohs" and "Awes" were heard. I rolled my eyes.

_I've seen cuter! _I thought to myself.

_Well, thats not what I want to hear from my girlfriend! _I didn't think that!

_What the? Hello? Who's there? _I only knew one person who could read minds, but he was LOOONG gone!

_Its me Blossy! _Only one person calls me that!

_Brick? Is that you? _I thought happily.

_Yep! _The voice responded.

_Where are you? _I thought excitedly.

_Look up!_ I did as I was told and came face to face with the handsome new guy.

"Brick?" I asked.

"You got it Blossy!" He smiled at me.

"Brick!" I hugged my old Boyfriend. "What are you doing here? I thought you moved?"

"We did, to the new Citytown (BTW, I made that up too!) then they got… um… upset with our company, so we are now banned from there." He had a look of anger on his face, it faded when he looked me, "But, its cool! I mean, IT WAS ALL BOOMER AND BUTCH'S FAULT! They were the ones who burnt the city down! I was trying to break them up!"

"How did they burn a city?" I asked.

"Boomer heard Cooper told Bubbles he loved Brat and now Bubbles won't talk to him, so he got mad at the first thing he saw! Which is…"

"Butch?" I asked.

"Bingo!" He said a little creepily.

"Mr. Brick Moma?" Mr. Lambot said, checking his glasses to see if he said the right word.

"Yep!" Brick looked at the teacher, snickering.

"Interesting name. Come and tell the class about your self, please!" he had stopped looking at Bricks name now.

"Kay! Hi, I am Brick Rowdy!" He looked at the teacher and some kids laughed. "I come from Citytown! But my idiot brothers got us banned!" More laughs. "And now Im here with my beautiful girlfriend," He looked at me, I blushed, "and my brothers are trying to find theirs, who hate them!"

**(BUTCH'S POV)**

That other Buttercup is cute, not nearly as cute as MY Buttercup though!

Right now I am secretly following her, waiting for her to show me MY Buttercup!

"Why are you following me you Creep!" OK, maybe not THAT secretly.

"Um, I am wanting you to show me MY Buttercup!" I said while smiling.

She started smiling, then laughing, REALLY HARD! "OMIGOD! Its me Butch!" She fell over she was laughing so hard.

Wait- SHES MY BUTTERCUP? Wow, Boomer must be rubbing off on me!

"BUTTERCUP!" I yelled as I ran up to her and hugged her.

She scooted me off her, "Yea, but I can't… we can't… I gotta go!" She brushed past me and ran away to the GIRLS bathroom.

What the- WHOA!

My thoughts were interrupted by someone pushing me, I looked up and saw it was Ace, (BTW Im sure you know who he is) he was smirking. Man, I hate him! Why? WELL CUZ HE IS IN LOVE WITH BUTTERCUP, THATS WHY (BTW, all the Boys I am talking bout are in love with the PowerPuff Girls, I know I said Cooper was in love with Brat, she put him up to it)!

"Not you!" I yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"What Ive been doing, trying to win Buttercup's heart!" He smirked again, then looked up and beyond me and smiled dreamily.

I looked over my shoulder to see Buttercup has come out of the bathroom and was looking at Mitch with disgust.

"Um, cool lizard, Mitch." She didn't seem too interested.

"Wanna kiss it?" He said, holding out the lizard.

"Oh! No thanks, Ive already kissed- HMPH!" He put that lizard up to her mouth so she was now kissing it.

"Lucky lizard." I heard Ace say under his breath.

"Hehe! Gotta go Buttercup, CYA!" He said as he ran away, smirking.

"MITCH! I AM GONNA KILL YOU AND YOUR LIZARD!" She started to run after her, but Ace stopped her.

"Whoa whoa whoa ButterBaby!" Hey! That was MY nickname for her!

She rolled her eyes, "Don't call me that."

I stood and walked over to her, "C'mon Ace, leave her alone!"

"I have to ask her something first," He turned to look at her, "Buttercup, will you please come with me to that school dance thingy this week?"

No way did he just ask MY girl that!

I looked over at her to see her shaking. She seemed out of it. "Buttercup, are you OK?"

**(BOOMERS POV)**

I was flying up to the top floor to find Bubbles. Man I love her, even if she doesn't love me back.

AHA! THERE SHE IS WITH SOMEONE!

I looked at Bubbles and she looked kinda annoyed, not really something she does often, with the person she was with.

"C'mon Bubs, we are meant to be!" I knew that voice, Cooper!

"No we're not!" She said back in her cutesy lil voice.

"Please! Just one date!" He was begging her, OH NO!

I saw her look at him as he made puppy-dog eyes at her.

She sighed, "F-f-fine!"

"YES!" He then tried to kiss her.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I came screaming at him and started a battle between the two of us.

I used 'Sonic Scream' and he used 'Sonic Screech', I used 'Thunder Clap' and he used 'Misery Clap'.

I looked over to see Bubbles starting to cry. "Bubbles!" I ran over to her and she started shaking and didn't seem to know what was happening.

**(BRICKS POV)**

I was out of it at science class (wait, didn't we use numbers?), I kept looking at Blossom. Man, Ive missed her! She looked so pretty with her hair, I love her hair, and her smile, I love that smile, and those eyes, I LOVE THOSE EYES!

After class, I decided to go up to her at her locker and ask her to dinner tonight, but some weird freak got to her first, so I turned invisible to make sure she wasn't with this guy…

The dude was like two feet tall, had curly red hair, glasses, a lab coat and purple gloves. This dude was sooooooo weird.

"Hello my Cherry Blossom!" He said while bowing to her.

"What do ya want Dexter?" She said it a little annoyed.

I decided to read her mind:

_Does this freak ever stop? _I heard her think.

I chuckled and she turned to where my invisible body was.

_Brick? What are you doing?_ She thought.

_Are you mad at me for spying on you?_ I thought over to her.

"YES OF COURSE! WHY WOULDN'T I BE?" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Really!" Dexter said excitedly.

Blossom all of the sudden realized Dexter was there. "Um, sure?"

"YES! See ya tonight!" He said and walked away.

I returned back to normal laughing my head off!

"Geez Bloss! That was priceless! Bloss?" I looked over to her and saw her shaking like mad. "BLOSSOM! ARE YOU OK?" I asked running over to her.

**OMG! Are the girls OK? Are the girls going to forgive the boys? Why am I asking questions that I know the answers to? All will be revealed! **

**Blossom: OK, in the next chapter, can you interview me and Brick?**

**Brick: Um, Blossom?**

**Me: Sure! Have fun Brick! (does evil devil laugh that turns into a cough)**

**Blossom: YAY! Thank you! (runs over to Brick and gives a hug)**

**Brick: Great. (gives me death glare)**

**Chapter 2 will be up soon! Oh, and give me some ideas in the reviews! THANKS FOR READING!**

**4sisbro XOX**


	2. Kidnapped!

**Me: Hey hey hey! Im back! And thanks for those awesome reviews!**

**Anti-Me: Ugh! NO ONE CARES!**

**Me: Yes they do! Look! (turns to crowd and they cheer)**

**Anti-Me: (rolls eyes) Whatever!**

**Me: Anyway, I'm here with Blossom and Brick for a short interview! Hiya guys, whats up?**

**Blossom: Nothing!**

**Brick: Nuthin' **

**Me: Brick, you don't seem too happy to be here, why is that?**

**Blossom: Yea, why is that?**

**Brick: (blushes) Well, I wanted her to get on with the story so I can make sure your ok…**

**Blossom: AWW! (gives Brick a hug and kiss)**

**Anti-Me: GIVE THEM A ROOM! GEEZ!**

**Me: Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**This story with be in the Boys POV most the time, the next chapter will be the Girls POV:**

**(BUTCHS POV)**

Right now we are at the girls place and the Professor was telling us how smart we were to bring the girls here.

Brick and Boomer are FREAKIN' OUT! I wasn't cuz I knew everything was going to be all right!

"I don't know whats wrong with them boys. They woke up and started talking at the same time at one point, " The Professor told us.

"What did they say?" Asked Boomer a little worried.

"I think they said something about Him, Princess and Mojo-"

"I HATE THAT INSANE MONKEY! NO WAY IS HE GONNA HURT MY BUTTERCUP!" Everyone was staring at me from my outburst, "Sorry!"

"Its quite alright Butch, you boys did the right thing to bring the girls here, they could've di-" The Professor was interrupted by moans coming from the other room. "Oh no! The girls!" He ran back in the room.

"Im coming too!" Brick said running into the room.

"Me too!" Boomer said getting up.

Me, I sat there, I would break down if I saw Buttercup hurt, so I stayed, and stayed, and stayed. Then I heard a screech and a BOOM! I ran in to see the girls were gone.

"Brick, Boomer, where did they go?"

**(BRICKS POV)**

She's gone, and its all my fault! I'll never forgive myself! She is in danger and its all because of me!

"Brick, Boomer, where did they go?" Butch asked us when he came in.

"Well, Cooper, Dexter and Ace came and took them somewhere." Boomer was not acting like himself, man, we needed Bubbles back!

"Whats wrong with him?" Butch said probably bout me.

"Oh, Dexter got away with Blossom on his watch, so he is pretty upset." BOOMER SHUT UP!

"AHHHHHHHH!" I flung myself on top of Boomer and he yelped.

I was about to use my laser vision on him when Professor picked me up off of him, I grumbled.

"Now Brick, you can't blame your brother for your loss." Man I wanted to strangle him too! But, it won't look fantastic when my girlfriend returns knowing I strangled her father.

"Yes sir." I grumbled.

"Wait, Professor, who said which villain? That may help us find them faster!" Boomer said while beaming.

"Well, Blossom said Princess, Buttercup said Mojo and Bubbles said Him," The Professor said after a while.

"Well, makes sense to me!" I said, "Princess hates Blossom cuz she's the leader of the PowerPuff Girls, and she said Princess couldn't join."

"And Buttercup always makes fun of Mojo," Butch said while smiling proudly. "calling him names such as Dumb Crazy Monkey Man. So it makes sense that he would go for Buttercup."

"And Him always used Bubbles' toy Octi when trying to defeat the girls." Boomer said while flinching at his own fathers name, what a sissy! "And Bubbles always goes hard-core on Him!"

"Alright, you'll each go for your counterpart." Professor said. "Brick with Blossom, Butch with Buttercup and Boomer with Bubbles."

We all nod and fly off.

I hope we find them!

**(BOOMERS POV)**

Gotta find Him! GOTTA FIND MY BUBBLES! I am looking for His stupid house (get it? Its humor).

"AHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" That was Bubbles!

Where did it come from? AHA! Coopers house! Wait, what?

I stood there knocking for like an hour (ok, 5 minutes! But it feels like an hour cuz I miss Bubbles and I don't want to see her get hurt).

Cooper opened the door and looked me head to toe. "What do you want?"

**OMG! WHAT WILL BOOMER DO! WHY THE HECK DID COOPER HAVE BUBBLES? WHY DONT I SHUT UP? ALL WILL BE REVEALED! Next Chapter will be up by next week, hopefully!**

**Oh, and I am working on a PPG Blog! I will reveal its name in the next chapter! BYE GUYS!** **Oh and on my page I have a poll on who should be the main villain in this story, SO CHECK IT OUT PLEASE! :) **

**Again, give me some ideas for the next chapter, it will be out faster if ya do!**

**4sisbro xox**


	3. Love Potion!

**Me: Hey! * turns to Anti-Me * DONT SAY ANYTHING!**

**Anti-Me: I wasn't gonna! Geez!**

**Me: * still glaring at Anti-Me * Anyway, thanks for those AWESOME Reviews! I'm glad your liking this! Heres the next chapter!**

**Anti-Me: And her Blog's name is- wait. Is it OK that we put it on this site? You can just IM her for it.**

**Me: Oh, right, forgot bout that, thanks Anti-Me!**

**Anti-Me: Call me Lemonade!**

**Me: K, call me Bubblegum!**

**Anti-Me: I knew your name.**

**Me: But they didn't! * turns to crowd ***

**Crowd: YEA! WE DIDNT KNOW HER NAME! SHUT UP LEMONADE!**

**Me: * nods head in agreement * Hit the curb Lemonade!**

**Anti-Me: Fine! And I'll take over your site as well!**

**Me: * huffs * Fine. Go to our room then!**

**Anti-Me: * rolls eyes * Fine! * stands and walks to room and slams door ***

**Me: Anyway… I was in a rush to get this done, so please ignore the Grammar mistakes.**

**This is be in the Girls' POV, and a little bit of the boys' at the end...**

**ENJOY!**

**(BUBBLES POV)**

I am hanging on a wall in a dark room, with that kid Cooper on the other side of the room.

"Can I get out now?" I asked after a while of whining and moaning.

"No, you have to sta-" He was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Don't go anywhere." Like I COULD go anywhere!

I watched him leave his seat and exit the room. I heard him talking to someone in a annoyed voice.

"Look, she's just hanging out at my place!" I heard Cooper say.

"OK, then can I stay as well?" Wait. Was that Boomer? I had to tell him bout the boys!

"BOOMER! I WANT BOOMER TO HANG WITH US TOO, COOPER!" I yelled so loud my lungs hurt.

"See!" I heard Boomer say.

"Um… you can't. We're kinda busy…"

"NO WE'RE NOT! LET HIM IN OR I'LL USE MY LASER VISION ON YOU!"

"Fine!" I heard him say, then add under his breathe, "It'll look better if I have two."

Wait! He's gonna kidnap Boomer the same way he did to me! I had to warn him!

"WAIT! BOOMER DONT-"

But it too late. I heard Boomer scream (a really girly scream) and then a thud.

I had to help! I used my Jell Fell (BTW, I made that up) move and my arms and legs got all squishy and fell out of the chains.

"AHA! IM FREE! TAKE THAT COOPER!" I ran into the room to see Boomer passed out on the floor.

"Boomer! Are you OK?" I asked running up to him.

"Yea, don't worry about me, just go and save yourself." He answered weakly.

"Don't ya think your being a little over-dramatic?" I asked.

"Yea, maybe." He said getting up.

"Come on, lets get you to the Professor!" I said after he dusted himself off. "You couldve gotten really hurt!"

"Nah! I'm fine!" Boomer said shrugging. "Lets just get this _punk _outta our lives!"

"You got it!" I said, starting to levitate.

Then I got trapped again, but this time I had someone decent to talk to.

**(BUTTERCUPS POV)**

"Ace, what the heck am I doing here?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

'Well Butterbaby-" Ace started before I interrupted me.

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry! Well Buttercup, I cannot tell you why your here. He will not like it." The green-skinned creep said.

"Who is "he"?" OK, now I was really confused!

"Cant tell you. He will not like it." WHY DID HE KEEP SAYING "HE"? WHO THE HECK WAS HE?

"OK, well tell "He" that I will rip his guts out!" I yelled at him.

I was in this dark dark dark room, with the Gangreen Gang across the room.

There was Big Billy, looking as stupid and big as ever.

Then there was Snake, sssssing his Ss every time he spoke.

Then there was Lil Arturo, following Ace like he was his puppy (he was Ace's puppy).

Then that creepy Grubber, over there babbling to himself (if it IS a him).

Then that stupid Ace! GRRRRRR!

"Oh, he knows that all too well!" Lil' Arturo said very creepily.

**(BLOSSOMS POV)**

"So, Blossom, how are you?" Dexter asked me.

"Well, lets see. Im tied up on a wall with a shrine of me, I was kidnapped by someone who is the size of my shoe, and I have some beady eyes watching my every move. Im doin' just fine!" I said.

I was in this big dark room under Dexter's house. I was hanging on the wall, a wall that had all these pictures of me. It was CREEPY! It was worse than the time I was with Mojo and all he had were pictures of Buttercup, with knives in them!

But anyway… I WAS LOSING MY MIND! I can't escape! I need a plan! Yea! I good plan! I GOTTA PLAN!

"So… why'd ya kidnap me?" I asked.

He sighed and looked at me with an annoyed look of him face.

"Well, my dear Cherry Blossom, I can only tell you if you promise to go out with me!" He looked around nervously. "Well, then again, after our plan works, you'll be on dates with me all the time." Then, remembering I was the smart one, covered his hands over his mouth. "Ive said too much!"

"Yea you have!"

**(BOOMERS POV)**

Finally! Im alone with Bubbles! I can tell her about Cooper! She'll believe me now!

"Hey, Bubbles?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes Boomer?" She looked at me with those pretty blue eyes. "Are you OK?"

Oops! I was staring at her! "Um, yea, sorry! I just to explain everything to you…"

"Cooper told me everything, I forgive you." She smiled at me and hugged me.

Out of all our siblings, we had the strongest relationship. And the most romantic!

Until Cooper ruined it and LIED to Bubbles! Oh no, here he is!

"Bubbles, your probably wonde- OH JEEZ! STOP THAT!" He saw us nuzzling noses (or, well were are noses are SUPPOSED to be).

We obeyed. :(

"Anyway… your probably wondering _why_ your here, correct?" He asked, glaring at me.

"Um, well, I am a little curious…" Bubbles said slowly.

I noticed as she spoke, she held on my arm tighter. Its good to have her back.

"Well, you see, my leader-"

"Your leader? Who's that exactly?" I asked him worriedly.

He laughed evilly (which soon turned into a cough) and motioned for me to come over to him.

Bubbles nodded at me to go.

"Are you gonna hurt her?" I asked him after Bubbles was out of earshot.

"No, I was just merely getting what's rightfully mine." He smirked at me and (even though Im known as "The Dimwit" of the group) I instantly knew what he was doing.

He was NOT getting away with that!

**(BUTCHS POV)**

Good news! I found Buttercup! Bad news, I found Ace too.

I watched for a while, to see what was happening, before I get Buttercup in more trouble.

"So, what do ya say?" Ace asked Buttercup, who was now lying on the ground in a heap.

"No." Buttercup sat up with an emotionless face. "I don't want to."

"Fine! Grubber! Do your thing."

Then Grubber threw himself on top of Buttercup.

I, being the heroic boy (with awesome hair) I am, casually saved her!

"DONT TOUCH HER YOU… YOU… GRUB BALL!" OK, not _that_ casually! But pretty darn close!

"B-butch?" Buttercup looked up at me. "You still care for me? I thought you'd hate me!"

Huh? Why would I hate her? She's my world!

"Why would I hate you?" I asked her.

"Um, cuz Mitch told me you did, after he made me kiss that stupid lizard." She said with confusion.

"I don't hate you! I… I… I LOVE YOU!" Once the words came out, my hands flew to my mouth.

"You… you said… the… word!" Buttercup said wide eyed. "Well, I lo-

"Wait! Hold it!" Stupid Ace! Buttercup almost said she loved me!

"What in all the world could you possibly want!" I asked angrily.

"I have to do something' to BC!" He said gesturing towards Buttercup.

"Don't you dare hurt-"

"Oh! Im not gonna hurt _her_, Im gonna hurt you and your brothers!"

**(BLOSSOMS, BOOMERS AND BUTCHS POV)**

OH NO! A LOVE POTION!

**Well, for Buttercup and Butch it was kinda OK, not too proud of this chapter though...**

**Me: Hehehe! Cliff hanger! I am so evil ^-^! Oh, and the reason I did Blossom figuring it out instead of Brick, I just thought Blossom would figure it out better than him… HE'LL KILL ME IF HE KNOWS!**

**Anti-Me: If I don't do it first.**

**Me: * glares at Anti-Me * You know if Im gone, your gone!**

**Me and Anti-Me start bickering.**

**Blossom: GUYS! I'll get Brick to forgive you! He owes me!**

**Both Mes: OK.**

**Me: Oh! I forgot! I cannot update next chapter until I get some votes on my poll on my page! Its for the main villain! HEHEHE! Can someone please go vote? I only have one vote so far… its pathetic really. SORRY FOR THE REALLY SHORT CHAPTER! I WILL FIX! AS SOON AS I HAVE A VILLAIN!**


	4. I think Im in love!

**Me: Sorry it took so long to update, mom took my computer so I am now sneaking it… Anyway, we're doin better on the whole "Go on my poll please" thing!**

**Anti-Me: Only two people went on… other than yourself, that is.**

**Me: Put a sock in it, Lemonade!**

**Anti-Me: (huffs) Your a MEANIE!**

**Me: (scoffs) PUL-EEZ! Ya sound like mah sister! My 3 year old sister!**

**Bubbles: PLEASE DONT FIGHT! BOOMER AND COOPER JUST MADE UP! (starts crying)**

**Me: (runs over and hugs Bubbles) Its OK! Everythings OK! Me and Sour-Puss here are like siblings-**

**Anti-Me: Theres a problem that hasn't crossed my mind.**

**Bubbles: (starts crying louder)**

**Me: BOOMER! GET YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE BUTT OVER HERE!**

**Boomer: C'ming! Just a sec'!**

**Bubbles: (cries even louder, if possible)**

**Me: BOOMER! DONT MAKE ME SEND LEMONADE TO COME AND "GET" YOU! **

**Boomer: (yelps) OK! OK! Im coming! (walks in and takes the crying Bubbles away)**

**Anti-Me: It feels good to know a boy is scared of me. Even one as pathetic as Boomer.**

**Me: ANYWAY! (glares at Lemonade) On with the STORY!**

**(BLOSSOMS POV)**

Everything he gave me, I turned down… CUZ HE'S A CREEPY STALKER WHO IS GONNA POISON ME!

"Blossom? Just eat! You haven't eaten for like, a whole day!" Dexter pleaded.

"No. Im not hungry, nor am I thirsty." I said back in a dead-tone.

He groaned in frustration. "Say… I wonder where your counterpart is. Brick, is it?"

"Yes it is and why do you ask?" I asked him.

"No reason, its just that I got a call from my masters and-"

"Masters? PU-LEEZ!" I scoffed.

He rolled his eyes but continued to put pictures of me behind pictures of me behind pictures of me. "Anyway, my masters are telling me how Butch and Boomer are already there with Bubbles and Buttercup-"

"So? He's always late." I said, making a mental note to remind him that next time I'm in danger, HE BETTER GET THERE!

"Still, if he really cared about you, he'd be here before WE did, like his brothers." He said.

Wait, HE WOULD! I bet Boomer and Butch were on time, and the girls HATE them!

OK, hold up! He'll be here, he HAS to come. And he will! Wont he?

I opened my mouth to tell him that Brick was coming, but a weird tasting liquid wet down my throat. OH NO!

**(BUBBLES POV)**

I was sitting on the floor and Cooper was trying to get me to eat.

"Yo Bubs! Just have some of these…" He held up some stuff. "Um… french fries!"

OK, I know french fries, and those are NOT french fries.

"Those aren't french fries. French fries are yellow, not bright purple silly!" I said to him.

"Fine, its… pie. Grape pie." He said with a groan.

"Um…" I saw Boomer behind shaking his head and mouthing "No!".

"Well? Are ya going to eat it? Or not? Cuz its gonna get cold."

"Um… Im not hungry. But thank you!" I said with a smile.

"You-you haven't eaten in days, you g-g-gotta be a little hungry." He pleaded with me.

I looked over at Boomer and he tried to act out some stuff.

"Um… Ooh! LOVE! Does it mean love?" I asked still looking at Boomer.

"Huh?" Cooper looked behind himself and saw Boomer. "YOU! C'mon, I'm gonna take you somewhere else."

"Bubbles, don't ea- mrph!" Boomer tried to talk to me, but Cooper put a hand over his mouth.

"Now now, don't excite Bubbles. She'll just… blow up with excitement!"

"Um… Cooper? Can Boomer stay? I'd feel a whole lot better if he was with me." I said right before he dragged Boomer towards the door.

"Um… yea… but only if you eat the stuff." Cooper said slowly.

"Bubbles, don't, just let him take me away and don't eat or dr-" Boomer was once again interrupted by a hand.

"OK! I'll eat the stuff!" Cooper let Boomer run over to me and Coooper handed me the icky, sticky, purple stuff.

"Bubbles, don't do it! Trust me!" Boomer held my hand tight.

"No no no! I want you here with me!" I nuzzled with him for a minute before drinking the stuff. "EW! That taste like… like…" I looked at Cooper and instantly ran towards him.

"Hehe! It worked!" Cooper said as he carried me away…

"No no no!" I heard Boomer say silently as we left.

**(BUTTERCUPS POV)**

"Hold on! You really thought I hated you? Why?" Butch was STILL asking me questions.

"I've already told you like ten times. Mitch was playin' a joke! Thats all!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yo Powdapuff! C'mere, I gotta give ya some food! You too Rowdaruff!" Ace called from the other room.

"Ubla Goobla Shoter!" Grubber and Snake were watching us so Butch didn't tell me something I think.

"What he'sssssssss trying to ssssssssssay issssssssss we gotta go eat. Sssssssso come on!" Snake said.

"No." Butch said crossing his arms.

"OK, well, Acccccccccccce doesssssssssssn't really need you to eat!" He turned to me. "He only needssssssssss you."

I stood up, but only so I could fight. Butch tried to hold me back, but I left anyway.

"Dude, I'll be back in like five minutes!" I said when Butch tried to get me to stay.

"Fine, but don't eat or drink anything! You see its lo-" Snake cut him off.

"Don't lissssssssssten to him! He'sssssssssss jusssssssssst jealousssssssss of Acccccccccce! How you love him more! And treat him with better resssssssspect!" Snake said, with that annoying ssssssss!

"I AM NOT JEALOUS OF THAT GREEN BABY! He's jealous of ME! Why? CUZ BUTTERCUPS MINE!" Butch yelled.

I couldn't help but smile. "Ill be right back, and I won't eat anything. I promise!" I walked in the room.

"Um… actually, I want to go!" Butch said getting up and not leaving my side.

"Well-"

"No no! Let the boy come! It'll be better if he does!" Ace called from the other room.

"Um… OK! Enjoy your ssssssssssupper."

We walked in and took our seats. I sat at the end and Butch sat next to me.

"Op op op! Boys must sit at least three chairs away from girls. You don't see me sitting next to her, do you?" Ace said.

Butch growled and moved down two seats.

"Good, now everyone have a glass of water." Snake put some glasses of water in front of everyone.

"Um… mine looks a little purple." I said confusingly.

"Ooh! You got the good kind!" Lil' Arturo said creepily.

"Buttercup! Dont-" Butch started but was interrupted by Grubber.

"Abla Goobla Joobla!"

"Jussssssst drink the ssssssssstu- I mean water." Snake said.

I shrugged and drank it.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"Ew! This is disgusting!" I looked up at Ace and Butch.

"Well?" Ace asked. "What do you see?"

I turned to Butch. "I see a hideous villain!" I turned to Ace. "And I see a super hero!"

"Buttercup! Its me! Butch!"

"Yea, right now she sees you as Butch the Rowdyruff Boy. The evil Rowdyruff." Ace said as he put his arm around me.

**(BRICKS POV)**

OK, OK, OK! I have NO idea as to where to look! Do I look at Princess Place? Or somewhere else?

"Yes, she's at my house now! Yep, I gave her the potion! She's head over heels in love!" It was that creepy gnome dude!

I decided to spy...

There he is! He's talking to PRINCESS MORBUCKS!

"Thanks Dextie! I gotta go see if the others did their jobs with the others! Treat Blossom well!" She did this creepy laugh and ran away.

Wait! Dextie? Blossom? Head over heels in love? Oh no! I have a bad feeling about this!

I decided to follow him.

OK, he's at the flower shop… HE BOUGHT A CHERRY BLOSSOM! Her favorite flower!

"She'll love this! I can not wait to give it to her!" Dexter said excitedly.

Then he went to the bakery and bought some cake. HER FAVORITE!

"She'll love this too!"

Then he went to his house. AND SHE WAS THERE!

"Hello my Cherry Blossom! I got you some stuff!"

"AWE! How sweet! I bet Brick wouldn't do that!" Blossom said.

Wait. WHAT! I do that ALL THE TIME! What was up with her?

"Yes yes! I bet he wouldn't!" Dexter said.

Then I heard him say something under his breathe, but I only heard two words: Love Potion.

A LOVE POTION! OF CORSE! THATS WHY SHES HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH THAT CREEPY LAWN GNOME!

Then I heard her gasp and then I was thrown against the wall.

"Hey! What the-?" I looked over to see Blossom pinning me against the wall.

"Sh! Don't you dare speak! Or I'll call my sister on you!" She spoke the same, but a little more tuff, like Buttercup.

"Bloss, its me! Brick!"

"I know who you are! And I know why your here! Your here to figure out my weakness! And then you and your brothers will ATTACK US!" Then she kicked me really hard in the leg.

"What? We're not gonna attack you guys! Why would you think that?" What was she talking about?

"Because the Rowdyruff Boys are EVIL! Thats why!" She kicked me again.

"Um… no. Why would I attack my girlfriend?"

"Berserk is NOT on our team! So you have nothing to worry about. SO SCRAM BEFORE BUTTERCUP COMES!" She flew back and released me.

"I hate Berserk! I was talking about you!" She gasp and then turned M-A-D!

"Don't ever call me your girlfriend EVER again! If you do, I will go hard-core!" She spun around and (even though she was like ten feet away) hit me in the face with her hair.

After she left the room, Dexter came up to me. "The reason she hates you now is from a potion. I made it so that you would look like the evil Brick she knew when she was five, not the nice Brick she now knows."

"Kay kay Elfie. Don't worry, I'll won her back." I WILL win her back.

**(BOOMERS POV)**

No no no no no no no! She's GONE! I'll NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF!

Turns out, HIM WAS BEHIND IT! AND PRINCESS! AND- hey is that Brick?

"Boom! C'mon! We gotta save Blossom-"

"And Bubbles!" I added.

**(BUTCHS POV)**

I got kicked out of the GGGs place and started to find Brick and Boomer.

I hear them!

"Boom! C'mon! We gotta save Blossom-" I heard Brick start.

"And Bubbles!"

"And Buttercup!" I said, coming up behind them.

**Me: YAAAY! I DID IT! I FINISHED IT! Not the story, the chapter! ^-^ Hehehe! Sorry for makin' y'all wait so long! Ive been… busy. And by busy, I mean, troublesome! Yea, I got in DEEP trouble with my 'rents! And I've been busy with my blog… PM FOR THE NAME!**

**Lemonade: Your being talkative today, aren't you?**

**Me: Well, I have to be! I gotta finish before my battery dies! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING EVERYONE!**

**Lemonade: Bubblegum?**

**Me: Yes?**

**Lemonade: When was the last time we updated the blog?**

**Me: Well, I think you updated yesterday, and I'll update today! (smiles)**

**Lemonade: (nods) OK!**

**Me: PLEASE GO ON MY POLL!**

**Lemonade: PRETTY PLEASE**


	5. Kiss The Girls!

**Me: Hey! Thanks for reading! It really means a lot to me!**

**Lemonade: And it helps me get 'er up in the morning!**

**Me: (rolls eyes) Don't listen to her, you should all know by now shes just plain weird.**

**Lemonade: (nods head in agreement) Yup! Complete whackadoodle!**

**The Ruffs and Puffs: GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Brick and Blossom: I DONT LIKE THE IDEA OF ME/HER LIKING DEXTER/CREEPY GNOME DUDE!**

**Bubbles and Boomer: Same with us!**

**Butch and Buttercup: That goes double for us.**

**Me: Kay guys! Oh and if ya need anything, or don't like anything in the story, just call for Lemonade or me.**

**The Ruffs and Puffs: WE'LL CALL FOR YOU!**

**Lemonade: What have I done?**

**Bubbles: Bubblegum's just nicer, no offense.**

**Brick: And she's prettier, no offense.**

**Lemonade: We're TWINS!**

**Blossom: Fraternal twins!**

**(All but Brick stare at her with confusion)**

**Brick: Yea, I'm kinda used to it…**

**Blossom: (rolls eyes) It means, do not look alike.**

**Bubbles: Oooh! So are we fraternal?**

**Buttercup: Do we look alike to you?**

**Bubbles: We all have the same eyes! But different colors.**

**Blossom: Yep! We're fraternal! And so are they! (points to the Ruffs)**

**Lemonade: OK, my brain hurts!**

**Me: I HAVE always been smarter than you!**

**Lemonade: Nooo, it hurts cuz someone, Butch Im looking in YOUR direction, threw a can at my head.**

**Butch: I didn't do it!**

**Buttercup: Yes you did, I saw you. **

**Me: (shakes head) I don't care WHO did it! Lets just get on with the story! (whispers to Butch) Good job!**

**Lemonade: (looks in the mirror) Actually, I kinda look like Blossom, with green eyes! And I wear a beanie instead of a bow. But our hair is both long and-**

**Me: Just tune her out people, just tune her out.**

**(BRICKS POV)**

OK, we're at the girls' house waiting for them. Boomer is in a corner screaming hysterically.

"Bubbles is GONE! And its ALL MY FAULT!" Boomer has been saying this nonstop since we left to came here.

"DUDE! Calm DOWN!" Butch shouted at him. "I know you miss Bubbles, but we gotta be strong!"

"BUT I AM WEAK!" Boomer screamed.

"Yes, you are, but thats not the point!"

"GUYS! CUT IT OUT!" I yelled at them. "I have an idea!"

"You what?" They asked me.

"You NEVER have a plan!" Boomer said.

I rolled my eyes. "Well I watched some TV-"

"That explains it!" Butch said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes again. "Anyway, this movie came on. It was about this girl, she was a total looker, and she was dead-"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO DIE IN THE MOVIES!" Boomer screamed. It sounded more like a fact than a question.

Butch rolled his eyes. "Cuz without it it'd be stupid, Stupid!"

"Boys! We must make a plan, so please listen! Oh my gosh! I _DO_ sound like Blossom!" I shook my head and continued. "So, then all these short little people came and started crying around her! Then this prince came, kissed her, and she woke up!"

"YAY! SHES ALIVE!"

"That movie doesn't sound like my style."

"So, then one of the short people came up and yelled, "TRUE LOVES KISS BROKE THE _SPELL_!". So, in order to wake the girls, we have to…"

"FIND ELF PEOPLE TO SCREAM! Hey, maybe Dexter will do it?" Boomer screamed. "But where are we gonna find a prince?"

Butch whacked him on the head. "Dimwit! _WE'RE _the princes!"

"WE CAME FROM A ROYAL FAMILY? I THOUGHT WE CAME FROM A JAIL TOILET!" Boomer screamed.

"No, we're the girls true love. So I think we have to kiss them in order to break the spell…"

"WHAT! No way! I am NOT doing that!" Butch folded his arms and put a look of determination on his face.

"But, don't you love Buttercup?" Boomer started getting tears in his eyes. How on Earth was this dude... A DUDE?

"Well… yes… but I-"

"I guess he'll just die alone Boom. We'll be happy with _our_ wives, but his will be with Ace… it is sad. And worst of all, he'll see her ALL THE TIME! With them being sisters and we being brothers and all. And he'll have to look at all their green chilren frolic around the house and-"

"QUIT IT! I'll do it!"

"YAY! BUTCH AND BUTTERCUP ARE GONNA SMOOCH IT UP! Oh no! She's not gonna like it when you do it… ya know." Boomer had a point.

**(BUTCHS POV)**

Dang, he had a point! She ISNT gonna be happy when I kiss her. WHAT AM I GONNA DO?

"Um, maybe theres another way?" I asked.

"Yep there is." THANK GOODNESS! "Die alone."

"I am NOT gonna die alone Boomer! None of us are!" I said.

"Then you gotta kiss Buttercup!" Boomer singsonged. Seriously, what is up with this girl boy.

"You know you'll have to kiss Bubbles, right? And Brick will kiss Blossom."

"I AM EXCITED TO KISS HER! LETS GO!"

"DUDE! WAIT! We need a plan to get the girls out of those creeps' arms, then we do it!" Brick started to do this thing he does when he's thinking. He crosses his eyes and starts making this really weird sound. Blossom does it too, but her leg starts shaking like mad.

"I have an idea! How bout we do that thing they did to us? Ya know, fought us and then kissed us. I mean, we_ did_ blow up, but it was become we were unstable!" Boomer said.

"Nah nah! That won't- wait! That COULD work!" Brick stood up and started pacing. "We could fight them, with them believing we're bad, and then when they least expect it, we'll kiss em!"

"YAAY! I AM GONNA GET BUBBLES BACK!"

"Ya, woo hoo." OH NO!

**(ONE HOUR LATER)**

Deep breath in and let it out. I can do this, I can do this, I CANT DO THIS!

"Butch, are you OK?" Brick asked me as we flew to the girls' house.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be? I am juuuuust fine!" I did this creepy evil laugh.

"Briiick! He's doing it again!"

"I got it," Brick came over to me and whacked me in the head with his cap. "You OK, dude?"

"Yea, thanks, I needed that."

"No problem dude, anytime."

"So, they _will_ attack us when they see us, right?" I asked.

"Thats the plan anyway." Brick stopped in midair. "There it is." He said, pointing to a house under us. "You guys ready? We may have to hurt them."

"I DONT WANT TO HURT MY BUBBLY WUBBLY!"

"We may have to dude," I said. "but don't worry. It'll be for the best!"

"O-O-O-Ok. But I won't hurt her _too_ badly."

"Good idea, hurt them, but not too much." Brick said and started for their lawn.

**(BOOMERS POV)**

I. Am. Scared.

Im not showing it, but I am! Butch is more freaked out though…

Right now, they're trying to get the girls to see them. Its not working. Well, now it is.

"HEY! BUTTERCUP! ITS ME!"

"Hey, did you guys hear anything? I thought I heard something from the window." Buttercups shadow came up to the window.

"HEY HEY HEY! LOOK! ITS BUTCH!"

"What is it Buttercup?" Bubbles asked. I really miss her!

"Um… its too dark, Im going out!"

"I'll come too!"

"Me too!" Blossom said.

I heard Brick sigh happily when Blossom spoke.

"OK, they're coming! INTO POSITIONS!" Butch whispered/screamed and ran to the door.

"I swear, if its that stupid bird again, its gonna wish it hadn't been born!" Buttercup muttered as she opened the door.

Then my sweet Bubbles tiptoed out from behind her. "Don't hurt it! She's my friend!"

"_SHE'S_ A BIRD!" Buttercup snapped back.

"I DONT CARE! I LIKE HER!"

"GIRLS! Shush! We are trying to see what the heck is going on out here! SO GET A MOVE ON!" Blossom said, breaking up the fight.

"Yes Mom!" Buttercup said sarcastically.

"Don't you sass me missy!" Blossom said. "Oh! Silly me! Hehehe!"

Again, Brick sighed happily. I heard Butch laugh silently at Buttercup's sarcasms.

"Sorry Blossom." This time, it was my turn to sigh. "But I don't want her to hurt Ms. Tweet!"

"Ms. Tweet? _Thats _the best you could come up with?" Buttercup snickered.

"Buttercup, your acting much too old for your age! You are fourteen! Not twenty!" Blossom said, acting mommyish again.

"Geez, I think you need more friends besides the Professor, Bloss." Buttercup said.

"Well, Dexters my friend! And he'll protect me from B-b-b-bri-brick!"

"Man, we gotta do this. NOW!" Brick shouted and we were in action.

"AHH!" Bubbles screamed as I sprang toward her. "Don't hurt me! Please!" She looked so scared, I couldn't hurt her.

"I, I can't." I said, kneeling down.

"Good!" I looked up and saw her float up and use Sonic Scream. "Aren't I a good actor?"

"Bubbles…?"

**(BRICKS POV)**

"Boom! Just pretend she's Brat! She looks like her… almost." Butch screamed to Boomer as he dodged Buttercup's punches.

"GO BOOMER!" I screamed.

"Go Bubbles!" I looked up to see Blossom both beating me, and cheering for Bubbles. She turned to me. "Now, what did Mojo put you up too? Were you trying to TP our house? Blow it up maybe? Or maybe you came to just have some fun? Well, are ya having fun now?"

"Actually, I am!" I said while smiling up at her rosie pink eyes.

"What are you planning?" She said, coming so close, I could kiss her.

And thats just what I did...

**(BUTCHS POV)**

"Quit squirming!" Buttercup yelled down to me. "Its making it hard for me to come near you!"

But wait, I need her near me! "Um, OK!" I stopped squirming and she came so close our noses (well, where our noses are _supposed_ to be) almost touched.

"Whoa!" She backed up but I held her waist. "Let go of me!"

"I can't do that. I need you to just listen to me!" I said, while pulling her closer. "Look, your under a spell, and I need you to SNAP OUTTA IT! And the only way I can do that is by… this."

Then I kissed her…

**(BOOMERS POV OF THE KISS)**

Bubbles goes hard-core at the oddest times!

"BUBBLES! Stop! PLEASE!" I shouted at her.

"Um… I'd like to, but I can't! Theres this thingy on my neck and its making me do this! All of us have one." Bubbles said as she rubbed her neck and continued fighting me.

"W-what? Let me see." I flew up to her and she just swatted me away.

"Sorry. Don't come too close or you'll get whacked. I have an idea!" She twisted her body so her back faced me. I saw on her neck that she did have some sort of thing on it.

"Too bad…" I crept closer and when she turned around…

I kissed her while picking the chip out...

**(BLOSSOMS POV)**

OMG! I AM KISSING BRICK! But wait, what about Dexter? Do I still like him? Maybe I dont. I have to stop!

I pushed Brick away and flew back.

''JERK!" I said and slapped him.

"Ow!" He turned to his brothers, who were also getting slapped (well, Butch was, Boomer wasn't. Bubbles is too nice to slap him). "WORST PLAN EVER BOOMER! IT DIDNT WORK!"

"What plan?" All my sisters asked together.

"Um…-"

"We were trying to kiss you to break the spell! After all, we _are _your true loves!" Boomer said.

"WHAT!" We asked them.

"You were trying to… kiss us? But you hate us!" I yelled at my counterpart.

"Noooooo. We actually… love you…" Brick said while turning as red as his cap.

"You… you what?" Buttercup said astonished.

"You heard us ButterBaby." Butch said while stepping away from Buttercup (probably the best choice he's ever made).

"DONT CALL ME THAT! AHHHHH!" And POW! She attacked.

Brick and me rolled our eyes and separated our siblings.

"Buttercup, you can't just go and attack for no good reason! All he did was call you a name."

"Yea, but he called me the name _Ace _calls me." Buttercup pouted.

"And you…" Brick turned to Butch. "You should be more careful around her. You know she can snap you like a twig!"

"Well Im SOOOOOORRY for talking to my girlfriend!" Butch said sarcastically.

Buttercup was mad now.

"YOUR… GIRLFRIEND! Me?" Buttercup said, gritting her teeth and clenching her fist.

"Um… no?"

"TOO LATE! I heard you!" Buttercup sprang forward and started kicking like mad.

"BUTTERCUP!" I screamed. I sighed. "I knew we shouldn't have come out here." I walked over to them and was pulled in by my hair. "Ow! Ow! Hair! Hair!"

Brick started laughing. "I'll help," he said walking over to me and trying to get my hair out of the mess of greens. But then _his_ hair was pulled. "OUCH! MY HAIR! MY HAIR!"

"Not so funny when its your hair getting pulled, is it?" I said while laughing. He looked cute with her hair getting pulled.

"Not at all."

Butch popped his head out of the green mess and stared at me. "BRICK! Its working! She's acting like the Blossom we know!"

Brick's eyes widened as he looked at me. "Tell me, what do I look like to you?"

"Um… well, you look ridiculous, I'll tell you that. You also look kinda cute!" I didn't even blush when I said that.

Brick looked overjoyed. "Really?" He asked me as if he were a little boy and I was a new toy truck.

I smiled. "Really. I really, truly mean it." I saw him go really red.

"Wait!" Boomer said, coming over to me. "Where is it?" He looked at my neck.

"Dude, what are you looking for on her neck? I don't feel comfortable with you doing that." Brick said.

"I AM NOT DOING THAT! I am looking for her chip!" He began looking through my hair.

"Chip?" Butch asked.

"Yea, Bubbles said they all have one on their necks. So, she wouldn't be acting this way unless it fell out. Maybe it fell when Butch and Buttercup pulled her hair."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Buttercup said, sitting up-right.

"Oh, hers isn't on her neck, hers is on her foot. And Buttercup's is on her back." Bubbles said, skipping up to us.

Brick came up to me and grabbed my foot, turning me upside down in the process.

"Um…?"

"Sorry Blossom- Oh! Here it is! I'll get it!"

**(BUTTERCUPS POV OF THE KISS)**

I. Am. Kissing. A. ROWDYRUFF!

"GET OFF ME JERK!" I yelled, kneeing him in the groin.

"OW!" He groaned.

I stood up and slapped him. HARD! "Don't EVER do that again! Do you hear me?" I screamed.

"WORST PLAN EVER BOOMER! IT DIDNT WORK!" Brick yelled at us. I saw he had a hand mark on his left cheek.

"What plan?" My sisters and I asked.

Um…-" Brick looked as though he had no idea what to say.

Boomer then fessed up. "We were trying to kiss you to break the spell! After all, we _are _your true loves!"

"WHAT!" We asked them.

"You were trying to… kiss us? But you hate us!" Blossom yelled at her counterpart.

"Noooooo. We actually… love you…" Brick said while turning as red as his cap.

"You… you what?" I said astonished.

"You heard us ButterBaby." Butch said while stepping away from me.

"DONT CALL ME THAT! AHHHHH!" And within ten seconds, I attacked.

Brick and Blossom rolled their eyes and separated attempted to separate us.

"Buttercup, you can't just go and attack for no good reason! All he did was call you a name."

"Yea, but he called me the name _Ace _calls me." I pouted.

"And you…" Brick turned to Butch. "You should be more careful around her. You know she can snap you like a twig!" It is so true!

"Well Im SOOOOOORRY for talking to my girlfriend!" Butch said sarcastically.

I was mad now.

"YOUR… GIRLFRIEND! Me?" I said, gritting my teeth and clenching my fist.

"Um… no?"

"TOO LATE! I heard you!" i sprang forward and started kicking like mad.

"BUTTERCUP!" Blossom screamed. She sighed. "I knew we shouldn't have come out here." She walked over to us and was pulled in by her hair. "Ow! Ow! Hair! Hair!"

Brick started laughing. "I'll help," he said walking over to Blossom and trying to get her hair out of the mess of greens. But then _his_ hair was pulled. "OUCH! MY HAIR! MY HAIR!"

"Not so funny when its your hair getting pulled, is it?" Blossom said while laughing.

"Not at all."

Butch popped his head out of the green mess made of us and stared at them. "BRICK! Its working! She's acting like the Blossom we know!"

Brick's eyes widened as he looked at her. "Tell me, what do I look like to you?"

"Um… well, you look ridiculous, I'll tell you that. You also look kinda cute!" Blossom didn't even blush. WHAT THE HECK!

Brick looked overjoyed. "Really?" He asked her.

She smiled. "Really. I really, truly mean it." I saw him go really red.

"Wait!" Boomer said, coming over to Blossom. "Where is it?" He looked at her neck.

"Dude, what are you looking for on her neck? I don't feel comfortable with you doing that." Brick said.

"I AM NOT DOING THAT! I am looking for her chip!" He started looking through Blossom's hair.

"Chip?" Butch asked.

"Yea, Bubbles said they all have one on their necks. So, she wouldn't be acting this way unless it fell out. Maybe it fell when Butch and Buttercup pulled her hair."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I said, sitting up-right.

"Oh, hers isn't on her neck, hers is on her foot. And Buttercup's is on her back." Bubbles said, skipping up to us.

Brick came up to Blossom and grabbed her foot, turning her upside down in the process.

"Um…?"

"Sorry Blossom- Oh! Here it is! I'll get it!" Brick tried to pull this thing off her foot.

"I'll get Buttercup's!" Butch called.

Wait, mine is on my BACK! "Oh, no you won't!"

He rolled his eyes. "Then who's gonna get that thing off you?"

DANG! He had a point… "UGH! Fine! But try anything and I'll break you!"

"I won't! Geez!" He came over to me and STUCK HIS HAND DOWN MY DRESS! I heard Bubbles giggle and whisper to Boomer:

"They are so in love! Can you see them blushing?"

I shot Bubbles a death glare and she instantly shut up.

"Um…" Butch started.

"Don't tell me-"

"Its stuck…"

"Shoot." I muttered. "C'mon Bubbles!"

"Um… OK!" Bubbles skipped over to me and we started to walk (and Bubbles skipped) off.

"Where are you going babe?" Butch said trying to catch up with Bubbles and me.

I just ignored him.

"Hello? Buttercup?" Bubbles asked me.

"Yes Bubbles?"

"Butch asked where we're going…"

"No he didn't, he asked where_babe_ was going. And our names aren't babe, right Bubbles?"

"Oh! I guess you do make a point! Well, actually, where _are _we going? And why didn't Blossom come?"

"Cuz she'd nag us bout where we're going." Honestly I had no idea where I was going, but I had to get away from these… yucks! "BLOSSOM! COME HERE! BUBBLES AND I NEED YOU!"

I saw her put a hand up as if to put Brick on hold then ran over to us. "Whats wrong?"

"We have to go." I said with no emotion.

"Where?"

I evil smile creeped upon my face…

**(BUBBLES POV OF THE KISS)**

I'm kissing Boomer! OMG! I have always kinda thought he was cute! But what about Cooper… I never liked him anyway!

We kissed for a while then he broke it.

"What do you feel like?" He asked me.

"I feel…" I gave him a HUGE hug to tell him how I feel.

"YES!" I felt him do a air-punch then hug me back.

"WORST PLAN EVER BOOMER! IT DIDNT WORK!" Brick shouted over to him.

"It worked for me." I heard Boomer mutter under his breathe.

"What plan?" Me and my sisters asked.

Um…-" Brick looked kinda embarrassed.

Boomer then started to fess it up. "We were trying to kiss you to break the spell! After all, we _are _your true loves!"

"WHAT!" We asked them.

"You were trying to… kiss us? But you hate us!" Blossom yelled at Brick.

"Noooooo. We actually… love you…" Brick said while turning as red as his cap. Aw! Its so cute when boys like girls!

"You… you what?" Buttercup said, a little relief in her voice.

"You heard us ButterBaby." Butch said while stepping away from her.

"DONT CALL ME THAT! AHHHHH!" And with those words, she was taking him down.

Brick and Blossom rolled their eyes and separated our siblings. Well, tried it at least.

"Buttercup, you can't just go and attack for no good reason! All he did was call you a name."

"Yea, but he called me the name _Ace _calls me." And Buttercup calls _me _pouty?

"And you…" Brick turned to Butch. "You should be more careful around her. You know she can snap you like a twig!" Sadly, its true…

"Well Im SOOOOOORRY for talking to my girlfriend!" Butch said sarcastically.

Oh no!

"YOUR… GIRLFRIEND! Me?" Buttercup said, steam coming out of her ears.

"Um… no?"

"TOO LATE! I heard you!" She jumped ontop of him and started kicking.

"BUTTERCUP!" Blossom screamed. She sighed. "I knew we shouldn't have come out here." She walked over to the screaming Butch and kicking Buttercup and was pulled in by her hair. "Ow! Ow! Hair! Hair!"

Brick started laughing. "I'll help," he said walking over to Blossom and trying to get her hair out of the mess of greens. But then _his_ hair was pulled. "OUCH! MY HAIR! MY HAIR!"

"Not so funny when its your hair getting pulled, is it?" Blossom said while laughing.

"Not at all."

Butch popped his head out of the green mess and stared at them. "BRICK! Its working! She's acting like the Blossom we know!"

Brick's eyes widened as he looked at her. "Tell me, what do I look like to you?"

"Um… well, you look ridiculous, I'll tell you that. You also look kinda cute!" Blossom didn't even blush. I knew she liked Brick more than Dexter!

Brick looked overjoyed. "Really?" He asked her.

She smiled. "Really. I really, truly mean it." I noticed he suddenly got nervous.

"Wait!" Boomer said, coming over to Blossom. "Where is it?" He looked at her neck.

"Dude, what are you looking for on her neck? I don't feel comfortable with you doing that." Brick said. Neither do I...

"I AM NOT DOING THAT! I am looking for her chip!" He started looking through Blossom's hair. Phew!

"Chip?" Butch asked.

"Yea, Bubbles said they all have one on their necks. So, she wouldn't be acting this way unless it fell out. Maybe it fell when Butch and Buttercup pulled her hair."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Buttercup asked, getting off Butch and walking over to them.

"Oh, hers isn't on her neck, hers is on her foot. And Buttercup's is on her back." I said, skipping up to the group.

Brick came up to Blossom and grabbed her foot, turning her upside down in the process.

"Um…?"

"Sorry Blossom- Oh! Here it is! I'll get it!" Brick tried to pull this thing off her foot.

"I'll get Buttercup's!" Butch called.

"Oh, no you won't!" Buttercup let a blush creep upon her face.

He rolled his eyes. "Then who's gonna get that thing off you?"

"UGH! Fine! But try anything and I'll break you!"

"I won't! Geez!" He came over to her and STUCK HIS HAND DOWN HER DRESS! Buttercup and Butch, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G...

I turned to Boomer and whispered, "They are so in love! Can you see them blushing?"

Buttercup must have heard me cuz she sent a glare my way. I decided to shut it now.

"Um…" Butch started.

"Don't tell me-"

"Its stuck…"

"Shoot." She muttered. "C'mon Bubbles!"

"Um… OK!" I skipped over to Buttercup and we started to walk (and I skipped) off.

"Where are you going babe?" Butch said trying to catch up with us.

Buttercup was ignoring him… again.

"Hello? Buttercup?" I asked her, waving my hand in front of her face.

"Yes Bubbles?"

"Butch asked where we're going…"

"No he didn't, he asked where_babe_ was going. And our names aren't babe, right Bubbles?"

"Oh! I guess you do make a point! Well, actually, where _are _we going? And why didn't Blossom come?"

"Cuz she'd nag us bout where we're going." Wonder what place she had in mind... "BLOSSOM! COME HERE! BUBBLES AND I NEED YOU!"

I saw her put a hand up then run over to us. "Whats wrong?"

"We have to go." Buttercup said, using her dull face.

"Where?"

A evil smile creeped upon her face…

**Bubblegum (Me): So… do you like? SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Oh and BTW, its not done yet… I still have at least **_**a**_** chapter to go! **

**Lemonade: Yea, but it may not appear for at least a week… CUZ WE'RE GOING TO TEXAS! WAHOO! But we have to stay in the crummy hotel room the entire time. **

**Bubbles: Really! Are you going on a airplane?**

**Bubblegum: Yup! A very loooooooong one… GR! But we're going for a good cause!**

**Lemonade: Yes yes, its for my rash!**

**The Ruffs: (burst out laughing) HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Lemonade: Hey, Butch, don't forget about the rash you made BC check out earlier… I **_**do **_**have pictures you know! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Butch: (turns red red RED!) Yes sir.**

**Lemonade: Ahem! **_**"Sir"**_**?**

**Butch: I MEAN MA'AM! (runs out the room screaming for Mercy)**

**Buttercup: (walks over to Lemonade) Good job! (they high five)**

**Bubbles and Boomer: YAY! BOOMER/BUBBLES AND ME ARE INLOVE AGAIN!**

**Bubblegum: I know! (whispers to the blues) You guys are my favorite pairing!**

**Bubbles and Boomer: Thank you!**

**Lemonade: I like you guys too!**

**Boomer: Um… erm… thanks? PLEASE DONT HURT ME!**

**Lemonade: Oh, I won't, I promise! Yo BubsGum!**

**Bubblegum: Yes?**

**Lemonade: Tell them I will NEVER break a promise!**

**Bubblegum: She will NEVER break a promise!**

**Bubbles: (smiles and hugs Lemonade) OK! I just thought you were a little scary!**

**Lemonade: (smiles and hugs back) PICKLE!**

**Everyone (but Bubbles): (stares at her) Wha…?**

**Bubblegum: OOOOKKKK, that was… weird? OK, everyone please do review and I'll update ASAP! Thank you so much! Sorry bout the long wait! I feel SUPER BAD! I love all people who review!**

**BTW, I don't own anything!**


	6. The Princesses and Lords

**Bubblegum: HEY! SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SOOOOO DANG LONG (but not as long as last time! MAYBE!)! I just had my creative juices FLOOOOOOWING! I have been writing more stories than I have been BLINKING! I am SOOOOOO not lying!**

**Blossom: And you've been staring out your window waiting for a vampire to take you away… Then a werewolf to come and fight for you… then the vampire win and you guys mate.**

**Lemonade: Yea… Mom got SUPERWORRIED! She was going to send you to the mental hospital… again.**

**Lenny (Bubblegum's (imaginary) vampire boyfriend): Leah (AKA, Bubblegum)! Where are you my love?!**

**Lemonade: LENSTER?!**

**Lenny: LEMONADE-PUSS?!**

**Lemonade: HOW YA BEEN BUDDY?! (pats his back)**

**Lenny: Oh ya know, the usual! Wake up, drink breakfast, battle a werewolf, drink it, and then (stares off to space dramatically) look for my Love, Leah!**

**Bubblegum: Well… OK… I had to come home to finish the story. Then I'll come back to the castle.**

**Jason (THE (impostor) WOLF!): (see's Bubblegums lil' bro Michael) Sup little ma- SO WE MEET AGAIN LENNY?!**

**Lenny: This is the end JASON! (start fighting)**

**Bubblegum: (stares at them with stars in eyes while silently cheering for Lenny) **

**Lemonade: UGHSGDH! BUBBLES! THE DISCLAIMER IF YOU WILL!**

**Bubbles: Sure thingy Lemz! BigBlueBubbleCandyAngel doesn't own us or the RRB or all that jazz, but she does own Lemonade (Lemonade: SADLY!), the pets and a surprise that comes later on! (Jason flies across the room in the background) Oh, and she owns the vamp and wolf who don't make any appearences whatsoever!**

**Bubblegum: (not looking away from the fight) Yea… yea… enjoy… stuff… GO LENNY!**

**Lemonade: MOM! CALL THE DOCTOR AGAIN!**

**(BUTCHS POV)**

Oh…my….gosh! What the heck does she think she's doing?

"Where are you ladies going, hmm?" I called out to them, not really sure I wanted the answer.

Buttercup looked over to me and didn't glare. Just looked insane.

"I have to go get our chips off… WHY ELSE WOULD I BE GOING TO SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?! HUH? WHERE?!" Buttercup had a LOUD voice! Dang, I think I've gone def (A/N: I don't know if thats how you spell it… SORRY)!

"OK… I THINK YOU MADE ME DEF (A/N: Again… SORRY)!" I screamed at her.

Then (making me def (A/N: I need a new word…) once again) shouted at the top of her lungs, "IVY! THORNE! GET OUT HERE NOW!" Who are they?

"Who the heck is Ivy and Thorne?" Boomer asked, probably reading my mind… if he had the power.

"Easy peasy lemon squeaky! Ivy is Buttercup's space cat! And Thorne is her space dog!" Bubbles smiled sweetly then yelled with her sonic scream, "RAIN~! MISTy~! COME HERE PLEASE~!" She turned back to my brothers and me. "Rain is my space cat, she's kinda hyper. And then Misty is my space dog! She's mostly calm. They're made completely out of water!"

"Cool…" I could tell Boomer was not interested or didn't believe her.

Then Blossom joined the screaming party…

"ICICLE! SNOWDROP! GET THE OTHERS AND GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS OUT HERE! WE HAVE TO GO!" Blossom shook her head.

Then these six animals jumped out of the window and landed at the girls feet.

This totally freaked me out CUZ TWO WERE PLANTS AND TWO WERE WATER AND TWO WERE… Ice? I think.

"Geez Bloss, you gotta _chill_." The Ice-Cat speaks!

"Snowdrop…" Blossom scolded the cat. Oh, its name is Snowdrop… nice… like Ice! HAHAHAHA! (A/N: Sorry, felt the need to say that)

Then the dog that looked like it was made out of plants came over to me. He looked as though he was made of vines and leaves wrapped over each other. It also had dark forest green eyes. Even more dark then _mine_!

Then… he sniffed me… in certain places I do not feel the need to share… little kids could be reading.

"I don't trust you with my master. The Earth Princess needs the Shadow Lord to marry." Ooo-kay. Creepy talking plant dog. "I AM NOT CREEPY!"

"You… can read minds like Brick?" I asked, feeling like a idiot for talking to a dang _DOG_!

"No! Don't be ridiculous! I can smell minds! DUH!" He said with an eye roll. Wow… Just… Wow! Then I remembered something.

"Wait, Buttercup-"

"Earth Princess. And you can refer me as Thorne." The dog- Thorne said.

"Sorry, _Earth Princess_ has to marry some _Shadow Lord_?" I didn't like the thought of _my_ Buttercup marrying some 'Shadow Lord'. The name sounded too tacky for her taste.

"When he appears, yes."

"What do you mean, '_When_ he appears?'" Maybe I had a chance! Fingers crossed (A/N: That'd be interesting to see! Considering they have no fingers! :D).

"Well, you see. Buttercup was created as a super-human, correct?" I nodded. "When she and her sisters where around ten, they got… _new_ powers. Buttercup's was Earth, mostly plants. Like, she can make plants grow with the snap of her fingers (A/N: YAAAAY! Another fun thing to see! :D). I was given to her along with Ivy." He nodded his head in the direction to a cat who was made of plants. She had mint green eyes and the end of her tail and her left ear were fried. _Wonder what happened too her._ He apparently 'smelt' my mind. "Forest fire, Buttercup used most of the vines to get her out. But we did it! Most of her scars healed, but those two are permanent." He let out a sad sigh and continued. "When they turned twelve, they found out about they're… uh… _special _powers were more special than they thought. Like… goddess-like powers of some sort. Anyway, The Shadow Lord is her true love. Ives and I have been looking for him whenever we're not with our Mistress. We found a boy yesterday who fits the description, but we couldn't get a good look at his face or get a smell. I think Ivy remembered his name," He turned to the cat. "YO! IVES! C'MERE!"

The cat looked at us and smirked a little cat smirk. "Yes Thorne-In-My-Side?" She said bouncing over to us.

Thorne rolled his eyes and said some things I didn't quite understand. Ivy's eyes went wide as she looked at me. "Um… Yea… his name was Butch. And he looked kinda like you..."

OH…MY…GRAPEFRUIT! IT WAS ME?!

"Me? I am the Shadow Lord? I'm gonna marry Buttercup?" I asked excitedly.

"Well, do you have any powers that have anything to do with shadows?" Ivy asked me.

"I can make a shadow ball and I this," I blew out and a dark shadow falls out of my mouth. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and the shadow stood. "Okay, go and get a piece of hair from Buttercup without her feeling it." I commanded the shadow.

It saluted and snuck over. It reappeared a minute later with a long piece of black hair. After handing it to me, it disappeared.

The animals looked impressed. "I think we found our Shadow Lord…"

**(BRICKS POV)**

Wow… Blossom has a ice cat and dog and I didn't even notice… WHAT KIND OF BOYFRIEND AM I?!

"You are a good boyfriend. No one seen me or Icicle in years. Cept Bloss and her sissies of course. Don't worry bout' it!" A tinkling voice entered my ears. I looked to see who had spoken but the only one there was Blossom and those two animals. The cat was looking at me and… smiling?

"Who… who said that?" I asked, feeling like an idiot.

The cat laughed at me and jumped over to me. "Hi! I'm Snowdrop! That's my step-brother Icicle! And you are…?"

"Um… uh… B-brick. C-call me Brick." I stuttered. I mean, you would too if a cat ASKED FOR YOUR NAME!

The can't was slightly transparent but had that sparkly glow so you could still see her. Her eyes where a pale pink. Much more pale than Blossom's.

The cat just laughed. "I have known you all your life Fire Lord, no need to be nervous!" Wait, Fire Lord?

"Um… Why'd ya call me Fire Lord?" I asked.

"Well… (A/N: Sorry, too lazy to write speech again so you can just read Butch's again but instead of 'Buttercup's was Earth, mostly plants. Like, she can make plants grow with the snap of her fingers' put 'Blossom's is Ice and Snow. She has the Ice Breath from when she was little and can make a snow tornado by clapping' and change the part when 'I was given to her along with Ivy' to 'I was given to her along with Icicle' and all that jazz). Me and Icer have been searching FOREVER for the Fire Lord." She pointed a paw over to the Ice Dog. "And from what I gathered, you may be him." She smiled devilishly, then became serious. "Can you do anything with fire?"

"Um… Fire Breath and I can move my body temperature, why? And how can I know yours telling the truth about Blossom?" I didn't really believe her too much.

"Here!" She turned to face Blossom and spit Ice Crystals out at her. Blossom shrieked and the crystals just stopped in mid-air.

"Snowdrop!" Blossom laughed, turning the ice into a Ice Owl and gently putting it down.

"Had to prove somethin'. Wont happen again!" She turned to me. "That enough proof for ya?"

"Yea, whatever. Just tell how I can become this 'Fire Lord'. Kay?" I really wanted to know how so I can become Blossom's husband one day! When we're old enough to get married that is…

"Come come, young grasshopper. There is much to learn… ICER! COME HERE! WE GOT WORK TO DO!"

**(BOOMERS POV)**

I watched as Bubbles started playing with the water dog and cat. They were actually MADE of water! I didn't believe her when she said she had water pets. I mean, once she said Octi talked to her! She turned to me and held them out. I picked the dog up and it pointed daggers at me.

"You look so much like the Lightning Lord." The dog said after staring at me for like ten minutes.

I screamed out and almost dropped the dog (A/N: Oopsies! :O).

"HEY! Don't drop me! I could sink in the dirt, you dirtbag! I'm _water_! I'd turn to _mud_!" The dog growled at me.

"Sorry, you just scared me a little bit," I really hope I wasn't hallucinating…

She jumped from my arms and landed on a rock. "No, I am sorry." She smiled a sweet smile at me, then she gasped loud and dramatically. "OH! Where are my manners! I am Misty! And you are Boomer, correct?"

I smile and nod. "Thats what everyone calls me."

"And… you have… lightning powers, correct?" She asked curiously.

I chuckle, "Yea, I can make a Lightning Bat and I can easily make an lightning storm."

She squealed with glee and ran over to the water cat.

"RAIN RAIN RAIN~! I DID IT! I FOUND HIM~!" She jumped all around the cat and the cat soon joined in.

"GOOD JOD MISTY~! NOW WE HAVE TO GO AND KILL COOPER!" The cat said then walked over to me.

At the sound of that idiots name, I clenched my fist. The cat, Rain I think, spit a bunch of water at me, bringing me back to reality.

"Thanks I needed that."

"No prob Dude," Rain looked at Misty. "Looks like we have some training to do." She smiled devilishly at me.

**Lemonade: BubsGum is sorry for the short chapter, but she needed to get something out there!**

**Buttercup: Hey, Lemz, where are the boys?**

**Lemonade: Well, Lenny and Jason-**

**Blossom: No, she means the Rowdys.**

**Lemonade: OH! Right, they went to get milk. Like, three hours ago… Lets go find them! (walks out the door with a frying pan)**

**Buttercup: (sneaks up behind Lemz and is about to scare her)**

**Angel-Me: (RETURNS!) Now now Buttercup! You don't want to hurt your friend, do you?**

**Buttercup: (sighs in defeat) Okay Chocolate Milk…**

**Chocolate Milk (Angel-Me): (nods and flies over to Bubblegum to try and get her into the therapist chair) **

**Buttercup: (ignores Chocolate Milk completely and scares Lemomade)**

**Lemonade: (screams and hits Buttercup with the frying pan as reflexes)**

**Buttercup: (out cold)**

**Bubbles: (out cold from seeing Buttercup out cold)**

**Blossom: (picks up her out cold sisters) BYE GUYS! Lemonade, good luck in finding the boys. I would go with you for perfection, but that frying pan took out out both my sisters in one swing, yell if ya need anything.**

**Lemonade: (screams loudly)**

**Blossom: (zooms next to Lemz) Yes?**

**Lemonade: I need a pillow… please.**

**Blossom: (sighs and hands her a pillow) Wait, why do you need a pillow?**

**Lemonade: (stares at her dramatically) Who knows how long I could be long! I'll see ya in like, a day! (leaves)**

**Bubblegum: (in background being forced into the therapy chair) NO! I DONT WANT TO GO TO THE THERAPIST! HE'LL RAPE ME! ITS RIGHT IN THE WORD! THE-RAPIST! I WANT TO GO TO MY DOCTOR! NOT SOME CREEPY GNOME WHO'LL TRY TO "HELP" ME!**

**Blossom: (smiles nervously at audience) Yea, things are about to get messy… BYEZA!**


End file.
